The present invention relates to a tilting roll and tilting roll assembly for the ladder means of a venetian blind.
Venetian blinds may include a member of slats supported on ladder means, in the form of a ladder tape or ladder cord where the ladder cord comprises a pair of side cords joined by cross-rings, and this is supported on a tilting roll. Pivoting of the tilting roll about its axis causes the lowering of one side of the ladder cord or tape and raising of the other side, and thus causes tilting of the rungs of the ladder means and therefore tilting of the slats. A bottom rail of the blind can be raised by means of a lift cord which usually enters the headrail at a location close to the ladder cords.
It is often found that the slats can move endwise relative to one another, for example, if they are contacted by a person or caught by a draught and this makes the blind look unsightly. The construction of the invention enables this difficulty amongst others to be overcome in a simple and inexpensive manner with a small number of parts.